parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuzco
Kuzco (also known as Emperor Kuzco) is the protagonist of Disney's 2000 animated feature film, The Emperor's New Groove. He is the emperor of the Kuzconian Empire in Peru, known for his arrogant and saucy personality. When his ruthless behavior gets him transformed into a talking llama, Kuzco slowly comes to realize the error of his ways. He played Jack Sparrow in Pirates Of The Caribbean (Prince Balto Style) He is a pirate Kuzco played Sokka in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a funny wolf warrior Kuzco played Elliot Shandling in Mowgli in New York He is a 23-year-old boy Kuzco played S.D. Kluger in Taran Claus is Comin' to Town He is a mail delivery guy Kuzco played Ryan Evans in High School Musical (CoolZDane Style), High School Musical 2 (CoolZDane Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (CoolZDane Style) He is Sharpay's twin brother Kuzco played Gary Oak in Pokemon (Disney Style) He is Ash's rival Kuzco played the Magic Mirror in Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles He is a mirror Kuzco played Friar Tuck in Jeremy Hood He is a badger Kuzco played Michael Jordan in Space Jam (Sandowkm Style) Kuzco played Sneezy in Cecilia White and the Seven Men He is a dwarf Kuzco played The Mad Hatter in Lindsay in Wonderland He is a hatter Kuzco played Grimsby in The Little Mother Kuzco played Farley Wink in Parents Don't Dance Kuzco played Alan-A-Dale in Tyler Hood He is a rooster Kuzco Played Joe In Jewel & Blu (Lady & the Tramp) He is The Chef Kuzco Played Ernie In Animated Tale (Shark Tale) (TheTureDisneyKing Style) He Is A Jellyfish Kuzco Llama played Willy Wonka in Thumper and the Chocolate Factory He is a Chocolate Factory Owner Kuzco Llama played AJ in Pokemon (397Movies Animal Style) Kuzco Llama played Chuck in Animals, Inc. (Dragon Rockz Style) Kuzco Llama played George Sanderson in Animateds Inc (Princcess Rapunzel Style) Portrayals Human form *In The Meerkat's New Groove Human Kuzco Played By Timon *In The Outback's New Groove Human Kuzco Played By Cody *In The Mouse's New Groove Human Kuzco Played By Bernard *In The Robot's New Groove (Quick Draw's is Back Style) Human Kuzco Played By Roby *In The Fox's New Groove Human Kuzco Played By Robin Hood *In The Hedgehog's New Groove Human Kuzco Played By Sonic the Hedgehog *In The Insect's New Groove Human Kuzco Played By Guru Ant *In The Aardvark's New Groove Human Kuzco Played By Arthur Read *In The Bugs New Groove (Dragon Rockz Style) Human Kuzco Played By Barry B Benson Llama form * In The Emperor's New Groove spoof for Chris1812 he is played by Basil. * In The Robot's New Groove (Quick Draw's is Back Style) he is played by Walden. * In The Robot Boy's New Groove he is played by Mike Wazowski. * In The Bugs New Groove (Dragon Rockz Style) he is played by Max Goof Voice Actors: *David Spade - The Emperor's New Groove films *J.P. Manoux - TV Shows, Theme parks, Games and Toys Gallery: Kuzco in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Kuzco in The Emperor's New Groove Kuzco in Kronk's New Groove.jpg|Kuzco in Kronk's New Groove Kuzco as a Llama.jpg Llama Kuzco Angry.jpg Kuzco-0.jpg Kuzco-leading-men-of-disney-11013186-720-480.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps com-159.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps com-160.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps com-161.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps com-162.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps com-163.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps com-266.jpg Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps com-267.jpg A9a6c2d179b7c33a842030cc78eca9da.jpg F8482uy3qenfb4mdqvmh 400x400.jpg Kuzco & Malina kiss.jpg Kuzco.jpg Kuzco As Ernie.png Ash friend 200Movies.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:The Emperor's New Groove Characters Category:Emperors Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Kuzco and Malina Category:Transformed Characters Category:Screaming Characters Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Narrators Category:Llamas Category:Toucans Category:Turtles Category:Rabbits Category:Elephants Category:Fishes Category:Frogs Category:Snakes Category:Goats Category:Monkeys Category:Butterflies Category:Whales Category:Hawks Category:Humans Category:2000 Introductions Category:Simba's Guardians Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Vinnytovar